


Let Them Be

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [435]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about sam and dean are in the back of the car, sleeping while john is driving and then suddenly dean spoons sam and it bothers john but he ignores it. Then when dean is half awake he kisses sam on the lips and when they both wake up john is pissed and lectures them but gives in eventually and lets them be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Be

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompt requests to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

It was a long drive to the next area they were heading to, and John was planning to stop at the next motel he saw.

He glanced to the back seat through the rear-view and saw that Dean and Sam had fallen asleep on their sides, Dean spooning Sam under the blanket they had.

John sighed, not really liking the idea of Dean spooning Sam, but they were asleep, and they were comfy from the looks of it, so he let it by.

_

John had driven for a little while longer, looking back at his boys again, resting soundly. He was about to turn away when Dean’s eyes cracked open slightly, and John could tell that he was still partly asleep.

“Mmm….” Dean murmured softly, and John was about to speak up when Dean leaned over Sam’s body, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, before snuggling closer to Sam, and falling back asleep.

John’s mouth was stuck open, as his brain froze while he drove down the highway.

Spooning was one thing. But one of his sons kissing the other was another thing entirely.

John closed his mouth and drove on silently, waiting for Sam and Dean to wake up.

_

They did only a few miles later, Sam shifting, and waking up, causing Dean to wake up.

“Mm, what time is it?” Sam mumbled, blinking and looking around.

“Still night.” John said, pulling over on the shoulder and parking.

“Dad?” Dean asked. “What’s hap-”

“What do you two think you are doing?” John asked, turning around.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

John looked from Sam to Dean, a frown on his face.

“You were have asleep, but I saw that kiss, Dean.” John said.

Dean started at John, confusion on his face, before the pieces clicked.

“Oh, you saw us…”

“Yeah. I did.” John said. “You boys…you’re brothers. You can’t….you shouldn’t…this is wrong for you boys to be doing. It is. What if someone sees you two? What do you think will happen?”

“Then we’ll get out. Quickly.” Sam looked at John. “But we kissed. We…we have been for a while.”

“You have been?” John asked.

“Yeah. We know that we shouldn’t.” Dean said. “We just don’t care.”

“We’re all each other has as brothers. It’s like the one thing that can remain a constant for us.” Sam continued.

“Screw what other people think.” Dean added. “We’re not gonna let it stop us. Nothing can. Nothing will.”

John blinked, trying to process this through his head. His sons…together.

“I won’t split you boys away from each other.” John said.

“But do you approve?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know yet, honestly. But….you both are my sons. Always will be, no matter what.” John sighed. “And I won’t split you up. Go back to sleep you two.”

“Yes sir.” Dean said. The two lied down, and John watched them fall asleep, and he sighed, thinking about this whole thing that he just discovered.


End file.
